1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for displaying data in graphical format, and particularly relates to the display of data having varying statistical significance.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a long time now, it has been recognized that displaying information graphically can be tremendously beneficial to the end user, allowing the end user to quickly absorb and identify relationships among large amounts of data. Bar graphs, chart graphs, scatter point graphs and various other types of graphs, when used in the appropriate context, can all provide such advantages.
Despite the long-time use of graphical displays, the present inventors recently have recognized a significant shortcoming in conventional graphing techniques. Specifically, the present inventors have discovered conventional graphs often display various data points having varying levels of statistical reliability, but lack a means for effectively conveying that information to the end user.